


Without The Butler

by grellagainstgrossness



Series: Tumblr Drabble Requests [10]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grellagainstgrossness/pseuds/grellagainstgrossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sebastian is gone, the servants come out to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without The Butler

Today was one of the very few days that Sebastian was gone, running an errand for Ciel that he was not accompanying him on. Ciel was rapidly remembering why, exactly, that was the case.

The day had started alright - Tanaka had gotten him up, dressed, and had served him tea. It was all that Ciel was really expecting of the elderly servant, and he accomplished that. Breakfast was… acceptable, with the mediocre sparse that Bard was able to successfully cook. Eggs and toast would certainly not do every morning, but it would, then. Mey Rin had not even tripped when delivering him his food.

Now, though, trying to do work in his office… Ciel could hear the chaos descending. Finnian had broken  _something_ in the garden (as per usual), and Mey Rin and Bard were kicking up a fuss about it. Tanaka’s distinctive laughter wafted over the grounds.

Studiously, Ciel ignored them, trying to focus on carefully crafting a response letter to the- He stopped, freezing in his tracks. Something was crawling up his leg, and it was-

Oh. It was one of Snake’s snakes. He blinked at it for a moment, relaxing slightly, as it slithered up to hang loosely around his neck, before heaving a sigh. Clearly, today was not going to be a work day.

With that, Ciel strode swiftly to the window, tossing it open and bending down to witness the chaos. Basically, they were chasing each other around. Life as per usual. “Bard!” the young master called, cupping his hands around his mouth.

The cook looked up, cigarette dropping from his mouth in surprise. “You’re driving the coach. We’re going into town.”

For a moment, the three stared at him - Snake rapidly joined in, though it was clear he didn’t realize WHY they were all staring - before grinning fiercely. “Yes, sir!”

It wasn’t until he had left the room and was halfway down the steps that Ciel realized he had been smiling.


End file.
